The Escape
by fluteplayer99
Summary: What happens when four teens are kidnapped and taken to the school? Will they make it out alive? ROBTD fic.
1. Prologue

**Welcome to my rewrite! I have changed a lot of stuff from the original, enjoy!**

* * *

In this world there are four territories, these territories are separated from the rest of the modern day world. There is no modern technology, no electricity, and any who go within their borders is unable to work. No one from the outside world has ever been able to enter more than a few miles. The territories are The Kingdom of Corona, The Burgess Colony, The Kingdom of DunBroch, and the Barbaric Archipelago. Now in the rest of the world a company called Itex was growing, and in secret facilities conducting genetic experiments, on children.

Berk: 2400 hours

A team of five erasers was slinking through the woods, they had just disembarked from the wooden sailboat they used to reach the island to acquire a test subject for the school from their assigned territory. As they approached the lone house on the top of a hill, presumably the chieftain's house, they saw a small boy walk up to the house from within the primal Viking village. Before he could get near the house the erasers struck. In seconds they had knocked him out with a sedative and shoved him into a black sack. Not five minutes later, the heir of Berk was gone headed to a place that made nightmares seem like dreams.

DunBroch: 2400 hours

Another eraser team of five was slinking through the halls of the castle, on the same mission as the other territory teams. They had been traveling on foot in their wolf forms for hours now to reach their personal goal, find a main castle and kidnap the princess. They snuck into the princess's bedroom to see her sound asleep. In seconds she had been shoved into a black sack and sedated so she will wake up in a place where death comes as a blessing.

Burgess: 2400 hours

The third eraser team was approaching the house on the edge of the woods where the mayor and his family lived, their goal: kidnap the oldest child. They crept in through an open bedroom window, and into the room that held their intended target, where he was sound asleep. It was too easy. Within minutes they were gone like the other teams, off to a place where you are lucky to survive the first day.

Corona: 2400 hours

The final eraser team was making their way towards the castle in the center of the island kingdom, as they made their way through the palace gardens, they saw a young woman with short brown hair, presumably the princess, taking a walk as tears streamed down her face. Without warning the erasers sprang into action, taken .just as the others were, off to a place where human life means nothing.

In the middle of the night, four beds lay empty and cold, their young occupants gone; an eighteen year old princess, a seventeen year old colonial boy, a fifteen year old Scottish princess, and a thirteen year old Viking. The other occupants of their homes and villages none the wiser, as they are taken to a horrid place that will change their lives forever.

* * *

 **Review please! and remind me to update to make me go faster!**

 **also have a cookie (::)**


	2. Chapter 1

**HERE IS CHAPTER 1! I DO NOT OWN HTTYD OR ANY OF THE OTHERS!**

* * *

As Hiccup slowly regained consciousness, he began to realize that he was not in his home. He was strapped down to a white table with strange machines surrounding him. He began to pull at the restraints, but then a door opened and a person in a long white coat strode in, looking at a clipboard. The man looked up, "So this is the subject? It is quite small, isn't it? And a most interesting amputation." A second person in a white coat, a female, walked through the door, and spoke,

"Doctor, the DNA analysis of the strange scale just came in, and it is some kind of reptile that we do not seem to have on the database, do you still wish to use it with this particular subject?" As Hiccup was listening to the conversation, he became more and more afraid. Who were these people? Where was Toothless? Where was he? Why is he being called a "subject"? What were they going to do to him? Before he could vocalize any of these questions the woman spoke again, "Shall I go and prepare the DNA, Doctor?", and with a nod from the man she left the room. Then the man jammed a needle into Hiccup's restrained arm, and Hiccup's world went dark.

Hiccup woke up in what appeared to be the same white room, but with many more people in white coats gathered around him, the seemed to be excited about something. Then the man that had been in the room when he first woke up walked toward him, carrying a large needle. For the first time since waking up in the strange white room, someone spoke to him, "Don't worry this won't hurt, well, it won't hurt me." Then he rammed the needle down into Hiccup's chest, and within seconds it felt as if his blood had been turned into Toothless's fire, and he couldn't hold back a scream of agony. It felt as if he was being consumed by fire from the inside out, and if his skin was turning to ash, the pain began to focus ever so slightly on his head, back, and stump. After a minute of this, Hiccup blacked out once more.

Merida woke up to a world of pain, she was strapped down to a table in a white room. There were two men in white coats watching her as she struggled to remove the restraints. There was a sharp, fiery pain on the top of her head and at the base of her spine. After a few minutes one of the men stabbed her with a small needle and she fell back into oblivion.

Jack woke up strapped face down onto a table in a white room. There were strange people in white coats running frantically around him. They were yelling about a critical state, a doctor, and liquid nitrogen, whatever that was. There was a sudden burst of ice cold pain all along his back, and it felt as if his blood had been turned to ice. He could not hold back a scream. After a few moments, the pain and cold became too much and Jack blacked out.

Rapunzel woke up in the most boring room she had ever seen. It was simply plain white. After a moment the princess realized that she had been strapped to a table, and that somehow her long golden hair had returned to the length it was when Eugene had cut it. Just then a man and a woman in white coats walked into the room. The woman handed the man a syringe, which to Rapunzel's horror, he turned and stuck into her arm. Within moments pain consumed her body, and her world turned black.

Fate had brought a never before seen change to the unique areas of the world that were still stuck in the dark ages, it was beginning to open their eyes to the dangers of the outside world. Four different families woke up to find a parent's worst nightmare. Their children had been taken in the dead of night, and they might never return.

* * *

 **Review please! I love you all! Have a great day!**


	3. Chapter 2

**I'M BACK! I'M SORRY FOR LEAVING YOU ALL FOR SO LONG! Life has happened sadly writing has not been a high priority for me. I've had to worry about getting through some difficult classes, and having all my time taken up by homework and marching band. I think I have too many stories up right now, and adding two more isn't going to help that. Oops.**

 **Please check out a poll on my profile to decide which story you guys want me to focus on!**

 **I'm having some trouble with this story in particular! I'm not quite sure what to do with it! SEND OUT THE RABID PLOT BUNNIES! Please?**

 **Enjoy the chapter everyone!**

* * *

Hiccup POV

I slowly blinked open my eyes and hissed at the bright light that assaulted me. I noticed a dull soreness all over my body, and also in my throat and chest. I noticed that there was a type of wire in front of me, and my eyes trailed along it to find that I was in some kind of cage. Why was I in a cage? Then it all came rushing back. The white rooms, crazy people in white coats, and the pain. The terrible pain that had raced through my entire body. I slowly began to move around, when I felt something shift on my back. I slowly turned my head around, to find that I had Night Fury WINGS! And a TAIL! I gripped my head as I started to panic and hyperventilate, only to find that I had Night Fury EARS on my head too! This was all too much for me, I screamed and then darkness consumed me once again.

Merida POV

The kid in the cage next to me just woke up, screamed, and passed out again. I woke up a while ago, and I'm still sore. It turns out I now have bear ears, and a tail. A little PUFF BALL TAIL. At least I got some cool retractable claws now. When I first woke up I freaked out, but at this point I am trying to accept this. I remember white walls and people in white coats, but not much else. I wonder how my family would react to this, and how they're doing. Soon enough I feel asleep again.

Jack POV

I slowly returned to the world of the waking. There was bright light, and my vision was blurry. Once my sight cleared up, I noticed that there was white hair falling in my face. WAIT I DON'T HAVE WHITE HAIR! I jerk my head up, only to smash it into the ceiling! Ok. Get it together Jack. You are in some unknown location, in a cage, and you have white hair. Oh what's the use? It's time to panic! Only when I sat up, something on my back moved. I turn around, I find a PAIR OF FREAKING WINGS. That's it. I'm done. And that was when I passed out again.

Punz POV

When I woke up, the first thing I noticed was that I had my hair back. Why is my hair back? What is going on? I pushed myself up and shifted into a sitting position. I sat on something scaly, like Pascal. I turned around to see what it was, and I found the scaly thing, was attached to me! Okay. I have 70ft long blonde hair, and now a scaly lizard tail. Punzie, you need to calm down. This is all just a dream, that's it, one bizarre dream.

No Pov

Several weeks passed in the School. The four new victims began to talk to each other, and grew close. They traded life stories, and tried to laugh about things. The talked about their families and homes, and talked about what their families were most likely doing. They fell into a family-like bond, with Punzie as the eldest at age 18, then Jack at age 17, Merida became the feisty younger sister at age 15, and Hiccup was the baby of them all, at age 13. They were all very overprotective of each other, and did their best to watch each other's backs. They did everything they could together. It seemed like they would never get out of there, until the day Jack and Hiccup began to learn how to fly.

* * *

 **As I said earlier, I don't know where to go with this one! But I will not be shipping ANYTHING that is not cannon!**

 **If you guys really want I can try to write Hiccastrid. I have no idea if I will be any good at it though!**

 **I LOVE YOU GUYS  
**

 **Have a great day everyone!**


	4. Poll Results!

**The poll is in! The order for how I will be finishing my stories is this:**

 **1\. Mew Mew Cherry**

 **2\. Project Tenshi**

 **3\. Project A Delta 3**

 **4\. Prongslet's Salvation**

 **5\. The Escape**

 **Thank you to everyone who voted!**

 **Updates will hopefully come faster now that I can focus on one story! But no promises. Life always seems to happen and distract from writing...**

 **Have a great day everyone!**


End file.
